


Poema del renunciamiento

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, M/M, Pining, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Este es un poema por el autor José Ángel Buesa, simplemente le añadi la voz de Mycroft... no muy bien





	Poema del renunciamiento

**Author's Note:**

> Para Amelie, que me envió el poema para que lo usara.

_ Mon ame a son secret... _

_ ARVERS _

No nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias,

Un cadáver, un hermano, unas nupcias,

Unas nupcias no concretadas,

Una novia desequilibrada.

_ Pasarás por mi vida sin saber que pasaste. _

_ Pasarás en silencio por mi amor y, al pasar, _

_ fingiré una sonrisa como un dulce contraste _

_ del dolor de quererte... y jamás lo sabrás. _

Al instante me interesó tu color acaramelado,

El viento pasando por tu cabello plateado,

Una sonrisa encantadora, que nunca he olvidado,

Desde las sombras te observé y allí me he quedado.

 

_ Soñaré con el nácar virginal de tu frente, _

_ soñaré con tus ojos de esmeraldas de mar, _

_ soñaré con tus labios desesperadamente, _

_ soñaré con tus besos... y jamás lo sabrás. _

Cuando más no pude esperar,

Me mostré ante ti cómo un hermano preocupado,

Tus casos lo han ayudado,

y no sé cómo de ti me he enamorado.

_ Quizás pases con otro que te diga al oído _

_ esas frases que nadie como yo te dirá; _

_ y, ahogando para siempre mi amor inadvertido, _

_ te amaré más que nunca... y jamás lo sabrás. _

Eres un hombre casado,

Cómo siempre, lo he arruinado,

Invitándote a cenar,

Para hablar de mi hermano.

_ Yo te amaré en silencio... como algo inaccesible, _

_ como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar; _

_ y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible _

_ rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás. _

Tantas cosas quiero decirte,

Pero todas las debo callar,

Tu eres un amor imposible,

El Inspector que jamás podré tocar.

 

A pesar de que ella no te es fiel,

Tú sigues enamorado de su piel,

¿Cómo te digo que no te merece?,

Cómo te explico, mi dulce tormento,

Que estás mejor sin ella,

Aunque jamás mío seas.

 

_ Y si un día una lágrima denuncia mi tormento, _

_ el tormento infinito que te debo ocultar, _

_ te diré sonriente: «No es nada... ha sido el viento». _

_ Me enjugaré una lágrima... ¡y jamás lo sabrás! _

Entre cenas y charlas me he dado cuenta,

Que eres más que perfecto,

Eres mi persona ideal,

Pero no puedo decirte nada,

Tu seguirás con ella y yo…

En silencio me voy a quedar.

 


End file.
